Blood
by Rieval
Summary: POV de quelques membres d’Atlantis, au retour d’une mission difficile.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Blood_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : POV de quelques membres d'Atlantis, au retour d'une mission difficile. Un petit exercice de style à la Rieval !

**Rating** : R (pour violence uniquement)

**Spoiler** : aucun

**Disclaimer** : s'ils étaient à moi, j'exigerais que la chaîne ayant acheté les droits diffuse la série à un horaire convenable …

**oOo**

_« Qu'est qu'un ami ? C'est la même âme dans deux corps »_

**Socrate, 470-339 av. JC, philosophe**

**oOo**

**Le scientifique**

Je fixe leurs mains depuis un long moment … J'ai l'impression que cette image, celle de leurs doigts entrelacés, va rester à jamais graver dans ma rétine, comme ces images résiduelles, dues à une trop forte intensité lumineuse. Amusant comme la physique, ou la biologie … la science, ressurgit aux instant les plus inopportuns, non ?

Les doigts sont rouges.

Rouges de sang.

Il y en a tellement … est-ce le leur ? Celui d'un seul d'entre eux ? Celui de ceux qui sont morts … il est déjà coagulé et je sais, c'est une des propriétés du sang, qu'il sera difficile de le faire partir. Il faudra frotter, encore et encore, mais il se sera incrusté sous les ongles,dans leurs souvenirs … le sang laisse toujours des traces indélébiles.

Je suis assis à l'arrière du Jumper, personne ne parle. On entend le bruit de nos respirations. Des respirations rauques, hachées ou agonisantes, mélange de vie en sursis et de vies sauvées, mais le pire, le pire c'est le silence de ceux qui ne diront plus jamais rien.

Je ferme les yeux et porte les mains à mes oreilles. Le sang afflue dans mes tympans, lourd des battements de mon cœur. En vie, je suis en vie, en vie … peut-être que si je le dit assez longtemps, je finirais par y croire vraiment. Il y a eu tant de bruit et de fureur tout autour de nous, tant de sang … Mes yeux se portent à nouveaux sur les mains jointes.

Ils sont l'un près de l'autre, l'un contre l'autre. Ils murmurent … Je n'entends pas ce qu'il lui dit mais malgré la douleur, malgré la peur, il lui répond d'un sourire. Un spasme le secoue soudain, et il lui sert la main, ses jointures sont blanches créant un étrange contraste avec le sang, camaïeu de rouge, tantôt pourpre et carmin, sang ancien et sang frais entremêlés.

« Ne me faites pas ça vous m'entendez Rodney ! Ne laissez pas tomber, accrochez vous non de dieu … »

Et McKay rouvre les yeux, comme galvanisé par cet appel. Le sourire réapparaît, un peu plus tendu, plus fatigué, mais il est là.

« Dans … vos rê-…ves, Colonel. Si vous … croyez que … je vais vous laissez … séduire … la moitié de la galaxie … tout seul … »

Le Colonel Sheppard sourit. Il serre à son tour la main ensanglantée.

J'ignore ce qui peut unir ces deux hommes. Amitié ? Amour ? Sont-ils amis, frères, amants ? J'aimerais comprendre, je suis un scientifique et les énigmes me rendent fou si je ne peux les résoudre et comprendre le pourquoi et le comment. Seulement là, je ne peux que regarder ces deux mains. Je _sais_ que lorsque l'un d'eux saigne, c'est l'autre qui souffre, je _sais_ … mais curieusement, cette fois, je ne souhaite pas savoir _pourquoi_.

**TBC … **


	2. Chapter 2

**Il y a encore deux ou trois petits chapitres après celui-ci. Cette fic' n'a pas de sens particulier, c'est juste un petit exercice de style autour d'un mot (le sang) et d'un sentiment (l'amitié ... ou l'amour).**

**oOo**

**Le médecin **

Nous sommes deux équipes médicales à attendre, tendus et nerveux, à la fois prêt à tout et voulant désespérément être ailleurs. Qu'allons découvrir aujourd'hui, combien d'entre eux sont revenus, combien d'entre eux pourrons-nous sauver? Jamais, non jamais nous ne pensons que le verre est à moitié vide. Il sera toujours temps de penser à ceux que nous laissons derrière nous, plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

Deux équipes sont parties hier soir. Un total de 16 hommes et femmes, militaires et civils. Et les questions tournent dans nos têtes: combien et qui?

Soudain la Porte s'illumine et l'ordre est donné de relever l'iris. Le premier Jumper fait son entrée.

Fracassante.

Le petit vaisseau Atlante a vécu de meilleurs jours. Il crachote, vacille puis finit par s'écraser sur les marches. Nous nous replions tous vers la salle de commande en poussant des cris d'orfraies et il nous faut bien quelques minutes pour reprendre nos esprits et nous précipiter vers le Jumper.

La rampe s'ouvre et c'est d'abord l'odeur qui nous assaille, à la fois familière et redoutée, l'odeur acre et ferrugineuse du sang. Puis vient la vision … le sol est couvert de sang, comme un épais tapis, nos bottes s'engluent et mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de penser au temps de coagulation nécessaire pour obtenir cet effet. Et bien sûr, il pense aussi aux litres de sang que représente la flaque rouge dans laquelle je patauge. La quantité de sang total ne varie que dans les limites relativement étroites. Chez l'homme, il représente environ 7 à 8 du poids corporel. Un homme de 70 Kg possède ainsi environ 5 litres de sang. Combien de litres y'a-t-il par terre? Combien de vies représente-t-il? Combien d'amis ai-je perdu aujourd'hui et combien de personnes sont elles mortes, dont je n'aurais jamais plus l'occasion de me faire des amies …

«Vite! Par ici … Non de … Rodney, accrochez vous …»

Je m'agenouille immédiatement aux côtés du Colonel et commence mon examen. Je sens ses yeux sur moi, dans ma nuque, aussi certainement que s'il s'évertuait à vouloir me percer le crâne avec une perceuse. Pas facile de se concentrer dans ses conditions.

Du sang recouvre la veste de McKay, en partie coagulé mais aussi frais. Trop frais. Je me mets à crier des ordres, un infirmier me rejoint par terre. Aucun d'entre nous ne tente de déloger McKay des bras de Sheppard. Sans doute par habitude, ces deux là sont toujours ensemble, si vous en voyez un, l'autre n'est jamais bien loin, comme des frères siamois. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Nous travaillons autour de Sheppard, dans le sang. Il parle à voix basse, sa main caressant les cheveux de McKay. Il lui promet diverses tortures allant de nommer Kavanaugh dans une équipe active, jusqu'à cacher toutes les réserves de barres chocolatées de la base s'il se permet ne serait-ce que d'envisager de mourir. La réponse de McKay est quasi inaudible mais Sheppard a du la comprendre parce qu'il sourit.

Moi aussi je souris en l'écoutant. Je suis à genoux dans du sang, mes mains en sont recouvertes, la couleur de mon uniforme est méconnaissable mais je souris. Je ne crois pas au miracle mais là, maintenant, j'ai envie de croire, juste une fois …

Et soudain, le cœur de McKay nous lâche.

L'infirmier se précipite sur le défibrillateur et je m'apprête à virer le Colonel lorsque ce dernier se met à insulter McKay.

«… si vous ne vous remettez pas à respirer pas immédiatement, McKay, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter, vous m'entendez!»

Et McKay lui obéit, son cœur repart, ses yeux s'ouvrent. Nous restons quelques secondes stupéfaits, l'infirmier et moi, avant de reprendre nos efforts pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Nous finissons par sortir du Jumper et six civières disparaissent dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Je me retourne une dernière fois et je vois une silhouette rouge près du Jumper. Sheppard. Il nous suit du regard. Je sais que dès qu'il aura pris une douche, fait un rapide débriefing à Weir, je vais le retrouver dans l'infirmerie, au chevet de McKay.

Des seize partis aujourd'hui, seuls sept sont revenus et certains sont entre la vie et la mort, mais quelque chose me dit que McKay n'est pas de ceux-là. Un miracle? Pas celui de la science en tout cas. Je n'ai qu'une seule certitude, si l'un d'eux nous quitte un jour, l'autre le suivra, en attendant, quoique ce soit qui les unisse, amour, amitié ou simple volonté d'être celui qui aura le dernier mot, je me réjouis de l'existence de ce lien.

Je suis médecin, j'ai sauvé des vies, j'en ai parfois laissé partir d'autres, et je suis heureux de pouvoir croire encore aux miracles.

**TBC …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le leader**

J'ai lu le rapport. Une fois, deux fois, trente fois … je crois que mes yeux vont exploser à force de se concentrer sur l'écran. J'ai lu mais je n'ai rien _vu_. Mon esprit semble s'accrocher aux mots mais aucune phrase cohérente ne se forment. Des mots terribles pour décrire une situation terrible. Je soupire et ferme les yeux, mais les mots sont toujours là, ils me poursuivent, leur signification trop horrible pour être ignorée très longtemps.

J'ai compté. Il a utilisé le mot près de 42 fois. Le rapport en est saturé, comme le Jumper … saturé de sang. 42 fois. Peut-être que si je lisais le rapport 42 fois, je parviendrais à exorciser ma peur, mon dégoût, ma colère …

Neuf jeunes hommes et femmes sont morts, trois ne passerons sans doute pas la nuit.

Rodney ne passera peut-être pas … Non. Ridicule. Rodney est … Il est immortel, ce serait comme de dire qu'Atlantis va sombrer dans l'océan. D'une certaine manière, Rodney est Atlantis, il a mis tant de sueur et de s-… Oh, mon Dieu, qu'allais dire, qu'allais-je … je me précipite dans la petite salle de bain qui jouxte mon bureau et vomis (1). Je tombe à genoux, mes cheveux trempés, en pleurs.

Le sang, tant de sang. Ils en étaient tous recouverts, comme s'ils s'étaient roulés dedans. Une boucherie. Un massacre. Bienvenue sur P54-DRT, bienvenue en enfer … et c'est moi qui les y ai envoyés, moi …

Je me lève, me passe de l'eau sur le visage plusieurs fois.

42 fois …

Les mots continuent de se bousculer, encore et encore et puis, quelque chose de froid se pose sur mon front. Je lève les yeux. Le Colonel est là, il a les cheveux mouillés, il doit sortir de sa douche.

« Hey … »

« Hey … »

Il m'aide à me relever, me verse un verre d'eau que j'avale d'une traite. Le silence s'installe. Il l'interrompt.

« Ce n'était pas votre faute, personne ne pouvait savoir … »

Je hoche la tête, fixant le fond de mon verre vide. Je l'entends se lever.

« Vous avez lu mon … »

Je l'interromps.

« Oui. »

Il hoche la tête à son tour et se tourne vers la salle de commande en dessous de nous et se met à raconter …

… treize minutes plus tard, je me surprends à sourire. Je fronce les sourcils comment peut-on sourire en écoutant le récit de ce qui doit être la pire mission que nous ayons menée depuis celle où le Colonel Summer a trouvé la mort ? Je porte la main à mon visage, je sens les larmes encore tièdes, et je sens aussi les petites rides autour de mes yeux, signe que mon sourire est toujours là.

C'est que le récit est à la fois ce que je redoutais et ce à quoi je ne croyais plus, une histoire de mort, mais aussi de bravoure, de sacrifice et d'amour. Et je souris, qui pleurerais lorsqu'on lui parle d'amour ?

Sheppard continue son rapport. Il pleure ... Il pleure de rage pour ceux qui sont morts, mais il pleure aussi de joie parce que Rodney est vivant. Je le sais car son visage est différent lorsqu'il parle de ce que Rodney a fait, lorsqu'il évoque son nom, il y a du respect dans ses yeux et dans sa voix.

Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux là deviendraient amis ? _Les contraires s'attirent_ … le vieux dicton m'est venu immédiatement à l'esprit mais aujourd'hui, près de deux ans après notre arrivée sur Atlantis, je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Parce que le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay ne sont pas différents et c'est cela qui fait qu'ils se sont trouvés, qu'ils ont connecté.

Que diit le poème ? _On les voit tous les deux partout coude à coude. Ces deux hommes riment ensemble_ (2) Oui, c'est exactement ce qui se passe ici. L'un avec l'autre, ils forment autre chose, quelque chose d'harmonieux, quelque chose de fort, quelque chose d'indestructible.

Et je suis fière d'être ici pour en être le témoin.

**TBC** (suite et fin demain!)

(1) Bonjour ma jolie VLU, un p'tit cadeau pour toi, LOL

(2) Victor Hugo, 1802-1885, Romancier, poète, homme politique français, in Océan (dont je vous recommande vivement la lecture).


	4. Chapter 4

**L'ami**

Son front est pâle et froid. Je le sais parce que je l'ai touché tout à l'heure. Juste effleuré en fait. J'ai du retirer ma main presque immédiatement, comme brûlé. Il est froid et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été brûlé en le touchant, ridicule, non ? Heightmeyer aurait certainement un orgasme si je lui racontais ça. Quelle superbe étude en vue … et une bien jolie camisole en prime pour moi, je suppose. Cette femme rêve de me mettre hors du coup depuis l'affaire des Génii lors de notre version apocalyptique de la tempête du siècle. Elle me prend pour un Serial Killer et attend que je craque. Elle peut toujours attendre …

Là, un bruit, peut-être un gémissement … je me penche vers lui. Et je ne rencontre que le silence. Le silence et le froid. Je suis à quelques centimètres de son visage et je peux sentir le froid émaner de sa peau.

« Il va bien. Il va bien. Il va bien … »

Alors là c'est sûr, si Kate m'entend … Seulement, il faut que je le dise, le dire c'est y croire complètement, c'est comme énoncer la vérité, c'est la réaliser un peu.

Il va bien, il a failli se vider de tout son sang sur le sol du Jumper puis dans la salle d'op, mais il va bien, il est sous transfusion mais il va bien, son sang coule là où il faut, à savoir dans ses veines, il circule, alimente son cœur, son cerveau. Il-va-bien.

Et moi je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal.

« Idiot de canadien … »

Se jeter comme ça devant moi, juste au moment où … je ferme les yeux et je laisse la scène se rejouer dans ma tête.

Celbior, le chef d'une obscure faction rebelle Génii et _grannnnnd_ ami de feu le commandeur Cowen nous est tombé dessus par surprise. Un admirateur zélé, ravi de pouvoir venger le grand homme. Pas de chantage, pas de demande de technologie, non, il voulait juste sa livre de chair et il était plus gourmand que Shylock. Il exigeait aussi du sang, beaucoup de sang (3).

L'attaque fut brève et nous avons perdu le premier Jumper en quelques minutes. Les cris, eux, ont duré beaucoup plus longtemps.

La fuite, puis la traque, et enfin notre retour vers la Porte, tout cela reste flou dans ma mémoire, comme si j'avais traversé un rêve tout éveillé. Je revois la Porte, notre arrivée près du Jumper et un éclair, juste un flash, à la périphérie de ma vision, un cri, mon prénom, puis un choc et plusieurs coups de feu. Rodney est sur moi, le poids de son corps m'étouffe. Je me rappelle m'être promis de lui dire ce que je pensais de sa diète et puis c'est là que je l'ai senti, chaud, coulant dans mon cou.

Du sang.

Ronon et moi avons fini Celbior et ses petits camarades, ça je me le rappelle très bien. Aussi nettement que la mort des genii dans les couloirs d'Atlantis lors de la tempête ou l'impact des corps contre le bouclier. Ca ne va pas améliorer mon image auprès d'Heightmeyer. Leur sang s'est mêlé à celui de Rodney sur ma veste et mon treillis.

Son sang …

Curieux, le sang ne m'a jamais rien fait. Ni écoeuré, ni stoppé. Mais là … c'était celui de Rodney. Celui de mon … je souris, frère de sang ? Oui, Rodney est ma famille à bien des égards. Il est le petit frère, le confident, celui avec qui on fait les quatre cent coups, celui que l'on taquine, celui que l'on aime malgré tout, malgré les conneries, les égarements, celui auquel on pardonne. Il est ma famille et plus encore même si je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire exactement.

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi je l'aime, je le vis tout simplement. Et oui,je l'aime, de l'amour, c'est ce que je ressens, une extraordinaire bouffée d'amour, celui que vous vivez au quotidien, celui qui se confond avec la loyauté, la confiance, le respect, celui que l'on appelle amitié.

Et j'y pense, c'est cet amour qui m'a sauvé sur P54-DRT : Rodney m'y a appelé par mon prénom. Une première en deux ans. J'ai été si surpris que je me suis retourné. Et c'est Rodney qui a pris le coup qui m'était destiné. M'appeler par mon prénom, si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça !

Il va bien et je vais aller bien aussi.

Nous reparlerons de tout ça sur l'un des balcons, une tasse de café fumant à la main, je l'écouterais pester contre le staff de l'infirmerie et les pratiques vaudou de Carson, et de mon côté, je l'engueulerais pour avoir mis sa vie en danger alors que c'est mon rôle. Nous discuterons de tout, de rien, comme deux amis, comme deux frères, comme deux personnes qui s'aiment.

Je pose à nouveau ma main sur la sienne mais cette fois, je ne la retire pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens la chaleur de mon corps se diffuser au sien. Je souris. Oui, nous allons bien tous les deux.

**Fini ! **Avec par ordre d'apparition Radek Zelenka, Carson Beckett, Elisabeth Weir et John Sheppard mais vous aviez certainement deviné tout cela. Biz à toutes, et oui Marichka, je vais finir mes autres fics … lorsque l'inspiration reviendra !

(3) In le Marchand de Venise de William Shakespeare. Amoureux de Portia, belle et riche héritière, Bassanio, gentilhomme désargenté, s'efforce d'obtenir sa main. Pour l'aider, son ami Antonio marchand chrétien, emprunte une somme de 3000 ducats à l'usurier juif Shylock qui lui demande, en cas de non remboursement de la dette, une livre de sa chair. Le jour de l'échéance, la dette n'étant pas réglée, Shylock exige l'exécution de la clause. Portia, la propre fille de Shylock, déguisée en homme parvient à faire échouer sa requête, en effet le contrat ne stipule pas qu'il a le droit de se payer en sang, juste en chair, il doit donc couper sans faire couler la moindre goutte de sang de son débiteur, tâche bien entendu impossible.


End file.
